


Where Every Wish Comes True

by spaceprincess97



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton December Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincess97/pseuds/spaceprincess97
Summary: Christmas Prompt #3: Wrapping PresentsJulian enlists Kurt's help to wrap presents. Julian does not think to take Kurt's present out of the pile. Tenderness ensues.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Where Every Wish Comes True

“Hummel, I have people for this.”

“And I don’t have time for your bitching when I’m doing  _ you  _ a favor.”

Kurt chucked a roll of tape at Julian, who caught it easily. Julian rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t think Ariana Grande is gonna care if her gift is hand-wrapped.”

“Aw, you’re so cute when you’re name-dropping,” Kurt said, not looking up while he folded a crisp corner on the nearly-wrapped gift in his hands. He taped it neatly into place. “But this isn’t about Ariana Grande. Your friends  _ here  _ might just appreciate the extra attention. Who’s next?”

“Uh...” Julian looked to the slowly shrinking stack of presents next to him and pulled out a gleaming violin case. “Paige.”

Kurt stared. 

“You got him a violin.” 

“Yes.” Julian, not seeing the problem, plopped the case on the wrapping paper lying on the floor. He gave it a push and watched it roll across the floor until it looked big enough to cover the instrument. 

“A brand new violin.” Kurt’s eyes were wide, not comprehending a world where it was appropriate to spend hundreds of dollars on a gift for your lab partner. Julian sighed, exasperated. 

“Kurt, either you can keep gasping like a Victorian lady every time you see a gift that cost more than fifty dollars or you can actually help me.”

“Fine!”

Gently, Kurt helped Julian measure out the wrapping paper. While Kurt cut it, scissors gliding smoothly through the paper, Julian broke off little pieces of tape. Despite the bickering, they actually worked pretty well together; they had already made a sizeable dent in the pile on Julian’s bed and were well on their way to finishing before dinner time. 

“Alright, Riley’s done. Which one next?”

Julian, who had taken a break to answer a text from Clark, shrugged. Kurt reached past him for the next gift in the pile, a plain black box. Hoping to find clues as to the identity of their future owner inside, Kurt opened the box. When he saw what it contained, he nearly dropped it. 

“Oh my god.”

Julian looked up and flinched. 

“You weren’t supposed to see those.”

“I’m‒what?”

Kurt, hands shaking, reached into the box and pulled out a shoe. The scales caught the light, refracting it around them. 

“Julian, how did you get these?” he asked, his voice practically a whisper. He ghosted a reverent hand over the shoe. Suddenly, it processed what Julian had said. “What do you‒Julian are these for  _ me _ ?”

Julian looked up at the ceiling, as though avoiding eye contact would help him disappear. 

“Yes.”

Kurt’s head spun as he fought back the urge to regurgitate everything he knew about McQueen’s Armadillo boots and tried to process the indescribable gesture. 

“I‒”

“Before you try to say you can’t take them,” Julian said, cutting him off, “first of all, you can and you will. I know you.”

Kurt shook his head, but he didn’t deny it. 

“And second...” Julian hesitated. He leaned closer, like he was sharing a secret. “Look, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. You deserve them.”

Kurt, almost in tears, reached out and took one of Julian’s hands and squeezed it. Julian looked uncomfortable but pleased, holding Kurt’s hand while the latter admired his gift. 

They sat like that for a few minutes, until Julian gently pulled the shoe and the box away from Kurt. It was a present, after all. It had to be wrapped. Kurt, reluctantly, let him take it.

Julian leaned back and Kurt released his hand. He regained some of his composure as he reached for the next gift in the pile, giving Kurt that famous smile. 

“I can’t wait to see how Van Kamp reacts when he finds out.”


End file.
